Chapter 387
Exchange is the 387th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary In Gai Mou's tent, Gai Mou asked Ten where her desires lie? For a girl like her to take to the battlefield must have meant she possessed an extraordinary desire completely different from the average women. Gai Mou could appreciate someone who didn't let themselves be bound by convention and instead, pursue their own wishes. He asked if she desired to see tens of thousands of men slaughter in war? She told him no. Gai Mou then concluded it must be related to Shin. That made him even more intrigued by Shin. He wondered just what caliber of a man was Shin to draw a girl as young as Ten to the battlefield? He then recounted his brief exchange with Shin that afternoon, and how he swung such heavy blows at such a young age. And it wasn't something that could be achieved by accumulating experience on the war zone alone. He then asked just who Shin was? As well as what Ten thought of Shin herself? And what it was she hoped to achieve with him? He told her he would have her spit out all the desires that would make a women like her risk her life on the battlefield as a strategist. And depending on her answers, he would decide whether to kill her or give her back. The day of the exchange, almost 20,000 Wei were stationed. Even though the Wei messenger from the previous night had said they would bring 5,000 troops. Seeing as the Wei were breaking the terms right out the gate, the Hi Shin Unit had their doubts. Ga Ro gave orders to prepare for fighting to break out at any time. Kyou Kai gave orders to keep an eye on the left and right edges. Jun Sou told Shin he had risk too much. He asked if Shin had considered that it might be a set up? If the Wei were to hit them now, they would be caught completely off guard and be completely annihilated. Gai Mou then screamed to Shin that he would be releasing Ten at that time, so they should release Jun Sou as well. Shin asked if Gai Mou was trying to pull something? Jun Sou told him he wasn't, and at any rate that meant his gamble on the exchange had worked out. During the exchange, the scene showed the previous night. Gai Mou was still asking Ten for an answer. Then he had one women from his harem bring him his sword to behead Ten. But Ten told him to wait. She told him she didn't know about desires or whatever, she just wanted to help Shin fulfill his dream. And to achieve happiness together with him. Gai Mou told her if that was the case, she should immediately leave the Hi Shin Unit and go back home. In the end, her desire was the same as any other women. If she was hoping to achieve some sort of happy ending by accompanying the man she loved to the battlefield, then she was being far too naive. Keeping that up the only thing that would be awaiting her was the worst possible end. If she was a woman, then she should hurry and leave. Ten flat out refused. She told him that she choose to stay and keep fighting, and she will find her own happiness. Gai Mou told her that her dream was quite greedy. A greed unfitting of a woman. Gai Mou explained he was in a difficult spot, because Jun Sou had been captured. She he decided to return Ten back to Shin. When Ten reached Shin he asked her if she was alright. She told him yes. On the Wei end, Jun Sou told Gai Mou he was back. Gai Mou punched him and told him that it was all because of his screwing around with trying to kidnap people that things had gotten to be such a pain in the ass. Jun Sou responded that it was his bad. Gai Mou told him at any rate he got to hear about various things form the girl too. He stated that the Hi Shin Unit was rather interesting opponents to be matched up with. On the Hi Shin Unit's end, Ten told Shin to have the Hi Hyou take the center and split the enemy into two halves. He and Kyou Kai would then take one side each and thoroughly annihilate the enemy ranks. She told him that plan might sound a bit forceful, but he could leave the details to her. She told him they had no choice but to rely on tactics to make up for lost time. The Hi Shin Unit rejoiced over Ten's return. Ten then told Shin they absolutely must win the battle. Shin agreed. Ten then told Shin that didn't do anything to her. He told her he could tell just by her face. Having concluded the exchange, the Hi Shin Unit and Gai Mou Army separated and returned to their respective positions to begin the second day's worth of combat. Gai Mou himself returned to his reserve army's camp located deeper. While the Hi Shin Unit once again focused their attention on breaking through the 10,000 Wei soldiers before them. On the front located directly opposite of the Hi Shin Unit and Go Hou Mei's HQ, having demonstrated their overwhelming might by breaking through the enemy's front line troops on the first day, the Gyoku Hou Unit was swiftly closing in on the Wei reserve army. Shi Haku was then seen receiving word that the Gyoku Hou Unit had passed the Ei Forest and were heading his way. He grabbed his spear, and called for his horse. Characters in Order of Appearance *Gai Mou *Ka Ryo Ten *Shin (flashback) *Bi Hei *Kou *Den Ei *Ga Ro *Kyou Kai *Jun Sou *En *Kei *Den Yuu *Ou Hon *Shi Haku Chapter Notes Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters